1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of commercial washing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field wherein various commercial washing apparatus may be combined into an integrated system.
2. Prior Art
Construction and operation of commercial dishwashing apparatus is well known to the art. The basic elements of a dishwashing or other automated washing assembly include a means for distributing a fluid under pressure within an enclosure and a sump for collecting the distributed fluid. More specifically, a detergent and hot water are disposed into the sump to a pre-selected level. A pump then circulates the detergent solution from the sump to an array of jet nozzles, typically mounted on a rotating arm. This wash cycle is followed by a rinse cycle with clean hot water. The sump may be coupled to the drain through a selectively activated valve. A control means coordinate the operation of the detergent fill valve, the hot water fill valve, the drain valve, and the pump is a sequence as determined by the desired application. Any or all of these operations may also be manually operated and/or controlled.
Most large commercial cooking appliances are used in combination with an exhaust hood. The exhaust hood provides means whereby smoke, grease, and hot vapors are drawn from the space above the cooking apparatus and suitably exhausted. In many applications, it is desirable to periodically cleanse the interior of the exhaust hood by an integral wash system. The hood wash assembly may incorporate many of the basic features which are also typically incorporated in a dishwashing assembly, namely, a pump, a sump, a means for distributing fluid under pressure within the enclosure of the exhaust hood, and suitable valving controlled by a control means for coordinating the operation of the pump and valving. In most applications it is desirable to wash the exhaust hood daily in order to maintain the efficient operation of the exhaust hood, maintain cleanliness within the exhaust hood, and to minimize fire hazard within the exhaust hood.
Typically, users who have a commercial dishwasher almost invariably also have an exhaust hood wherein a wash hood assembly may be incorporated. In the prior art, these two apparatus were never combined into a single system, and each maintained its separate plumbing circuit, valving, pumping and control means. Also, in the prior art, washing of the exhaust hood did not remove grease and other foreign matter from the dust system. Ducts required cleaning by scraping the accumulation manually from the surfaces. This is a laborious and costly process which is disturbing to the normal kitchen operation. Therefore, what is needed is a single system which is designed and adapted to meet the performance requirements of both a dishwashing assembly and a wash hood assembly wherein a single control means, pump, and associated valving may be employed, and which is capable of washing the duct system and fan as well as the hood, when necessary.